


Royalty Smp - Dream Smp Royalty Au

by Smoothie1212



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, No Romance, No Smut, Other, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoothie1212/pseuds/Smoothie1212
Summary: Um, I kinda just did this randomly. There’s not shipping so I’m sorry about that, I’ll write oneshots later... probably.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy sat up slowly in the dimly lit room. The only source of light just barely shining through the translucent curtains. The early sun was warm against his face, but a bit blinding for just waking up. His hair stuck to his face, which was annoying. He moved it behind him and sighed. The woolly blanket got thrown to the side as the tall male turned and placed his legs onto the cold wood. His room was small and only had one window, his dresser was right across from the door, his desk to the right of his bed, and the view of the green outside to his left. Not much, but he liked it. He was a few stories up, so he could look over the forest that surrounded their castle, along with the calm river where he and Tubbo would catch frogs in when they were younger.

He got his fancy black undershirt on and put his red overcoat on. It was long-sleeved with a black design near the ends. The back went down to his knees almost, and his tight boots were close to the knees as well. His black pants were tight, yet, comfortable. He looked in the mirror and ruffled his hair a bit. He hated when it looked all slicked back and formal, it just didn’t suit his looks. He grabbed his red earring and put it on his right ear. He didn’t have the other one seeing that he gave it to Tubbo when he first came to live with him. He stood up straight, examining his looks. He smiled and walked out of his room to wake up Tubbo.

Tommy opened the door slowly to the smaller male’s room. He saw his best friend curled up in his blankets, still unconscious. The room was darker since Tubbo enjoyed sleeping in during the day. His curtains were a thick black, only allowing a sliver of sunlight to come through. The tall blond crept a bit closer to Tubbo, not wanting to wake him up just yet. The floor creaked slightly which made Tommy freeze, looking at Tubbo to see if he reacted. The brunette only moved slightly. Tommy was contemplating on whether or not to wake his friend up normally, like a reasonable human being, or to scare him awake. Tommy smirked and jumped onto Tubbo. “TUBBOO!!”

Tubbo sat up and screamed in horror as Tommy started laughing hysterically. Tubbo huffed and threw a pillow at the taller one. “That wasn’t funny, Tommy. You scared me half to death!” Tommy stopped laughing and rolled off the bed. “Oof-!”

The brown-haired male stood up and sighed, opening the curtains. His room was more of a box shape than Tommys was. His bed in the middle, windows behind him on either side of the bed, a circled carpet on the floor, his desk in the right-hand corner, and his walk-in closet to the left of him. Tubbo opened his closet door and walked in, grabbing a long, green, button-up shirt, and a darker green jacket with a gold pattern on it. His pants were just some black loose pants and some boots. He closed the closet door and changed inside while Tommy hopped back on the bed. “Your bed is so soft.” He said as he sank in a bit.

Tubbo walked out and sat on his bed, also sinking in a bit. “Oh yeah, you’re right.” He raised his brows a bit as he placed his hand down onto the bed and lifted it, the mattress rising. He then got up and stretched, heading over to the desk and grabbing the red earring, putting it on his left ear. “Is anyone else up?” He asked, looking over at Tommy as he sat down on the stool.

The blond sat up and shrugged. “I dunno, I’m usually the first up.” Tubbo nodded a bit and looked into the mirror, styling his short hair. Tommy watched, putting all his weight on his left arm and he leaned a bit to the side. Tubbo made eye contact with Tommy. “Do you want me to put your hair in a low ponytail?” Tommy ran his fingers through his hair. It was almost at shoulder length, which didn’t bug him much, it was just annoying to maintain. He sighed. “Sure.”

Tubbo stood up and grabbed a brush and a ribbon from the drawer as Tommy made his way to sit on the stool. Tubbo grabbed his hair and started to brush it, then ran his fingers through it to make sure there weren’t many knots. The taller boy would wince in pain every once in a while due to Tubbo pulling his hair. The brown-haired male started to tie his hair into a ponytail with the ribbon, making a small, somewhat noticeable, bow. Tommy stood up and looked in the mirror. It wasn’t his favorite look, but it was better than letting hair fall into your soup at supper time. 

They both started to head downstairs, the smell of freshly baked bread filled the air. Tommy smiled and raced past Skeppy and Bad, Tubbo smiled softly and waved at them before chasing after Tommy. Bad waved back and smiled, watching the shorter male-run after his friend. Skeppy stood straight, trying to make himself look taller compared to Bad. He mumbled something but Bad didn’t pay much attention. 

“GOOOD MORNING'!!” Tommy crashed into the dining room. Techno looked up from his book and rolled his eyes. Tubbo ran in after Tommy, gasping for air. Tommy sat down next to Techno, which made the longer-haired male scoot away. Tommy made an annoyed look but instantly started talking to Tubbo about a disc he saw at the shop a while ago. “You know you can just buy it? You just by yourself have a lot of money, you could put multiple discs.” 

Wilbur sat himself down across from Techno, right next to Tubbo. The wooden table was smooth, and the cushioning on the chairs were comfortable. Right at the head of the table was the biggest chair, that’s where their father, Phil, would sit. It was rare for him to even show up to dinner, so it was mostly just the boys eating the meals with one another. 

Techno placed his book down and stared at the cover. It was made out of leather and somewhat smooth to the touch. Its title was written in cursive and had a gold tint to it. He picked it up a bit and moved it side to side gently, the gold skittering across the beautiful writing. He did it a few more times until a bowl was placed in front of him. Tommy had already begun eating while Tubbo just picked at the food. Wilbur was acting calmly, unlike a certain someone else who was speaking with their mouth open.  
Tubbo took a few bites out of his food every once in a while, eating the food and enjoying its rich flavor. Wilbur had finished his bowl and placed it to the side. Techno furrowed his brows and pushed the bowl away. Tommy pointed at the bowl with his spoon. “Are you going to eat that?”

“No,” Techno said in his normal monotone voice.

“Well, then, can I have it?” The blond poked at the bowl and raised his brows, tilting his head slightly. Techno pushed it over to the younger one and stood up, grabbing a loaf of bread and walking out. “Don’t forget you have to go to the tailors today.” Techno poked at Wilbur's shoulder, leaving the dining hall. The two children turned their heads to Wilbur, Tommy had even stopped eating. Wilbur knew what was coming. “Can we come too??” They said in unison. Wilbur cringed.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell dinged as they opened the door. “Hello, welcome to the tailor shop!” Ant smiled and waved as the three males walked in. Wilbur walked up to the counter and started to talk in a low voice to Ant. “Oh… Oh okay... Yeah, I got it, right this way.” Wilbur followed behind Ant behind the counter, stopping and turning towards Tommy and Tubbo. “Do NOT leave the shop.” The two boys nodded and Wilbur walked into the back room.

“...Hey Tubbo wanna go to the river and go down the stream in boats, ” Tommy questioned.  
“We could’ve done that at the palace for free.” Tubbo put his hands behind his back. “But, that does sound fun.”  
They both grinned and ran out of the shop.

Wilbur sat down on the sofa across from the other one. It had a gold outline with orange cushions with a floral design on them. They weren’t the most comfortable, but they weren’t bad to sit on. Across from him sat a young lady who appeared to have curly, ginger hair with white strands tangled in. Her bright baby blue eyes always caught his attention, he loved staring into them. Her freckles spotted across her face and her peach lips complimented her skin tone. She was wearing a white, loose undershirt and a tight, black, leather overshirt with a buckle across her waist. It ended before her mid-thigh and looked beautiful. Next to her was a boy with orange-colored hair and dark blue eyes. His freckles were less noticeable, but in the light, you could see them clearly against his soft pale skin. He wore a loose white shirt and some tight black pants, his boots ending around his knees.

Wilbur sat there, scolding the boy with just a stare. “Sally,” he said sternly, “You need to stop letting Fundy sneak out without consequences.” 

The woman rolled her eyes and grinned. “Awh,” she dragged out, “come on Wil, let the boy have some fun in his youth!” She shook Fundy a bit with a wide smile. He smiled a bit. Wilbur rubbed the temples of his head. 

“Fundy, you need to stop sneaking out. I get it, it’s fun, you like to explore, everything seems better at night! But you need to stay indoors at night. It’s dangerous. You can go out all you want during the day if you wanna go out during the night ask Techno to take you!”

Fundy pouted. “Techno scares me and it’s less fun when someone’s constantly following you,” Sally smirked a bit, staring at Wilbur. “He’s just like you.” The brunette groaned. “Oh really?” She raised a brow. “Cause last time I checked, it was you who was sneaking out of the palace at night just to see me, and then you’d get scolded by your dad.” Wilbur stood up and walked out, obviously done with the whole situation.

He walked out and into the shop, looking around for Tommy and Tubbo. “I thought I told them to stay here!” He stormed out of the shop and onto the brick streets.


End file.
